


Exodus 22:2

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [49]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken Identity, Self-Defense, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: A very awkward meeting between Frank and Sue.





	1. Chapter 1

The plan was beautiful in its simplicity.

Wait until Red and his secretary have gone home.

Break into the office.

Use the braille printer to, well, print a note.

Leave the note on Red’s seat to make sure he will find it in the morning.

Leave.

(You know what they say about best laid plans.)

\---

Sue forgot her braille slate and her stylus at the office.

(She has been trying to learn braille. It would make it easier to deal with Matt’s files, and they would only need to print everything once.)

Normally, she would have just waited until the next day to get it back, but…

It’s _Friday_.

(She wanted to practice on the weekend. She more or less have the basis down, and she tries to practice her writing an hour every day.)

She doesn’t bother with turning on the lights. The night is clear enough for her to find her way.

The slate is on her desk where she left it, and she has just put in in her bag when she sees the figure of an imposing man in the half-light.

\---

Red needs to change his windows, because breaking in through the fire escape is far too easy.

Frank keeps this consideration for later, and steps inside.

He ends up facing Miss Liu, eyes wide and a hand plunged in her bag, and before he can get over his surprise – _what is she doing here in the dark on a Friday long after the office has closed?_ – she pulls her hand out of her bag and maces him in the face.

\---

Sue recognizes Frank when he let out a swear and steps back, hands frozen in the air where he stopped the reflexive move of bringing them to his face.

(Among all their ex-clients, the he isn’t the one she’d expect to break into the office. Although given the rumors saying the Punisher is working with the Devil, maybe she should have known she hadn’t seen the last of him.)

They use the milk in the office fridge to wash Castles face, and he leaves.

She realizes too late that she never asked him why he was there.

(Well. Matt will have to deal with it himself.)

\---

It hits Frank halfway to his safe house.

“Shit, Red is never going to let me live this down!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> No Frank, he's not.
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
